


Date and Love

by GothNebula (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, F/M, Girl fighting, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24354337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GothNebula
Summary: This story is about Shadow asking Nebula to go on a date with him, she agrees and they soon fall in love.
Relationships: Shadow/Oc





	Date and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters, except Nebula.

Nebula was skateboarding across the sidewalk passing by humans and Mobians.

"Yahoo!" Nebula was having so much fun skateboarding; she jumps on the metal stair bar without falling or losing balance. She lands on the ground with her skateboard.

"All right!" she then saw a black and red hedgehog, she tries to skid to a stop but she was going too fast.

"SHADOW! LOOK OUT!" she screamed for him to move out of the way but it was too late. She crashed into him; and was on top of him.

"Ugh!" Nebula groans in pain and looks down and sees that she was on top of him. This made her blush hard.

"Shadow, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Nebula said in concern as she got off of him and helps him up but he winced in pain that he couldn't stand because his leg was bleeding, but not too severe.

"Shadow? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" he lied as he groans in pain.

"Oh man, Shadow don't move!" she checks to where his injury is. She saw his leg bleeding.

"Shadow, your leg"

"It's nothing"

"Don't say that. Now hold still" she touched his bleeding leg with her hand as it glowed in purple aura.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Healing your leg"

"You have healing powers?" Shadow was amazed that he didn't know she had healing powers.

"Yup" she finished healing his leg; her glowing hand fades to normal. Shadow didn't feel any pain on his leg anymore. This made him happier than ever. No one has ever helped him with any of his injuries. But it was all thanks to Nebula.

"Wow, the pain is gone. Thanks Nebula" he smiled at her. She giggled in delight.

"You're welcome Shadow" she gave thumbs up and winked at him.

"Well I'll see ya later Shadow" she picks up her skateboard and walks away but Shadow grabbed her hand.

"Nebs?"

"Yes Shadow?"

"I….um….." he stuttered nervously.

"Take a deep breath Shadow" Nebula said. He took a deep breath and tries to calm down.

"I was wondering if you….want….to…go on a….date with me?"

"Really? A date with you?" Nebula asked. Shadow nods.

"Sure. I would love too" she said sweetly.

"Great. 6:00 at Twinkle Park?"

"Oh, I always wanted to go to Twinkle Park with you. Yes. And I'll be there waiting for you" she winked at him.

"Great. I'll see ya there" he was about to walk away but Nebula gave him a kiss on his cheek and flies away carrying her skateboard. Shadow touched the kiss spot on his cheek, he blushed. But then, he smiled happily.

* * *

_**With Nebula** _

Nebula was explaining to Amy and the girls that she has a date with Shadow. This made the girls squeal. Nebula chuckled nervously; she's not used to girly things because she's a tomboy. But she didn't care about the girly squeal because they are her friends.

"That is so cute!" Amy squealed again.

"A date with Shadow?" Rouge said.

"It's so romantic. Ms. Nebula really likes Mr. Shadow" Cream said.

"Chao Chao" her pet chao Cheese agreed with Cream.

"Thanks, Cream" Nebula blushed and chuckles nervously.

"We must get you ready, you need a dress" Blaze said.

"A dress? But I don't look good in dresses Blaze" Nebula said.

"Don't say that Nebula, you'll look beautiful" Blaze said.

"Really?" Nebula asked.

"Girl, trust us. You'll look very dashing that Shadow will go crazy" Rouge said.

"Okay Rouge, I believe you. So you girls will help?" Nebula asked them. They all nodded.

"Thanks girls, you're the best" Nebula said happily as she floated in the air.

* * *

**_With Shadow_ **

Shadow was explaining to Sonic and the guys that he asked Nebula on a date. The guys were whooping like crazy. Shadow just rolled his eyes waiting for them to simmer down.

"Wow Shads, you asked Nebula to go on a date with you?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, faker. You got a problem?" Shadow said grumpily.

"No no. It's just that I knew you like Nebula a lot" Sonic said.

"Your point?"

"Nothing. Nebula is like a sister to me" Sonic said trying to act innocent.

"All right that's enough!" Knuckles shouted.

"Sheesh. You don't have to yell like that Knuckles" Silver said.

"Guys, come on. We need to get Shadow ready for his date" Tails said.

"You're right bro, we need to get him in a suit" Sonic said. This made Shadow's eyes wide open.

"What? Hell no! There's no way I'm wearing that stupid thing!" Shadow complained.

"Shadow, you have to" Silver said.

"But what if she hates seeing me wearing it?" Shadow said in concern.

"Don't say that Shadow, you got to think positive. And I'm sure Nebula will love it" Knuckles said.

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Trust me Shadow, she's going to love it. Now get your butt up and get you ready" Sonic said.

* * *

_**With Nebula and the girls** _

The girls were in the living room, waiting for Nebula to get her dress on. Then, Nebula's door opened as the blue-violet hedgehog comes out of the room, revealing her black dress; black heals or black pumps, and white long gloves that look like stockings. The girls were amazed at how beautiful she looked in that dress.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked.

"You look beautiful Nebula" Amy said.

"I do? Thanks Amy" Nebula smiled sweetly.

"Shadow is really going to go crazy once he sees you like this?" Rouge winked.

"He sure will Rouge. Thanks guys. Well, I'll be going now. See ya!" she waved goodbye to them and left her apartment and flew in the air.

**Twinkle Park**

Nebula flew down to the ground; she waits for Shadow to come. It was only 5:55pm. She then saw Shadow wearing his black prom like-suit. He walks up to her, and then, Shadow was so amazed at how beautiful she looked with her black dress. Nebula noticed his reaction, so she goes up to him and waves her hand in front of his face to get his attention. Shadow snaps back to reality and spoke.

"Wow….you look…..beautiful Nebula" Shadow blushes.

"Aww….thanks Shadow. And you also look handsome too" she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks" she giggled cutely. This made Shadow smile at how cute she giggles.

The two hedgehogs got in for free couples. As they entered, something or someone was watching them.

An hour later after they went on rides, water rides, the Ferris wheel, and all others. Shadow then spots a shooting game. They go to where it is and sees plushy stuffed animals.

Moments later; Shadow shot all the targets and won a plushy Shadow doll. He gave it to Nebula; this made her happier that Shadow won a prize for her.

"Thanks Shadow!" she gave him a hug. Shadow couldn't help but feel his heart beat in rhythm. He hugged her back. They soon broke apart and left Twinkle Park. The dark figure was spying on them. It steps out of the shadow, revealing Sally Acorn. She wants to get revenge on Nebula for helping Amy win back Sonic.

"I will have my revenge you creepy bitch" Sally growled.

With Shadow and Nebula

Shadow and Nebula walked inside a restaurant and ordered their food.

"I'm really having so much fun with you Shadow. Thank you" Nebula said.

"You're welcome. I really love spending some time with you than hanging out with Faker" this made her giggle that he called Sonic a faker.

"You always call Sonic a Faker?"

"Yeah, he always gets on my nerves" Nebula giggles again at how cute he looks when he's grumpy.

"Oh Shadow. You're too cute when you're grumpy"

"C-Cute? I'm not cute. I'm creepy" with his ears down.

"You're not creepy Shadow" Nebula said.

"I'm not?"

"Of course not. Just because they call you creepy does not mean you are one. What matters most is what you think of yourself" Nebula said.

"Wow, that made me feel better. Thanks Nebula, you are such a nice girl I ever met" Shadow said as he smiles at her. Nebula giggles delight.

Once the waiter comes in with the food that they ordered. He leaves them both to enjoy their food. Nebula and Shadow ordered pasta and a coke drink. Moments later; they finished their food and paid the tip and left the restaurant.

They went to the park and sits down on a bench. Shadow holds Nebula's hand. They were blushing hard, they were about to kiss but was interrupted by someone.

"How sweet" a female voice said. It was Sally.

"Sally?" Shadow and Nebula said at the same time.

"Am I interrupting your moment? Well too bad" Sally smirked evilly.

"What are you doing here Sally?" Nebula glared.

"I want revenge" Sally hissed angrily.

"Revenge?" Nebula questioned.

"Yes revenge, for helping that pink slut stealing my Sonic"

"Don't you dare call my friend a pink slut" Nebula's eyes glowed in purple aura from her anger.

"Oh please, here we go again with your creepy glowing eyes" Sally rolled her eyes.

Shadow and Nebula stands up and walks right up to that chipmunk. She takes out a gun and shoots a net right at Shadow. He was trapped.

"Shadow!" Nebula shouted.

"Hahahaha!" Sally laughed evilly.

"Grrrrrr!" Nebula growled angrily at Sally laughing evilly.

"Oh what's the matter? A little helpless?"

"You are so evil Sally!" Nebula warms up her purple energy blasts from her fists and throws it at Sally but missed.

"Missed me creep!" Sally teased.

"KYAH!" Nebula shouts and throws another one but really missed again. Sally runs straight to her and tackles her down.

"UGH" Nebula grunts by the impact of Sally knocking her down. She pinned her arms above her head. She chuckles evilly.

"You can't beat me now" Sally grinned.

"Yes I CAN!" Nebula head-butts Sally as it made her get off of Nebula rolls backwards, and then did some backhand springs. Nebula took off her heels.

"OW! That hurt!" Sally rubbed her face.

"Good. Maybe you should look at yourself in the mirror" Nebula smirked. This made Sally very mad.

"Shut up!" Sally jumped in the air and tries to kick Nebula but she evades her attack. Sally punches but Nebula evades again. Sally keeps trying and trying but Nebula blocks her attack.

With Shadow; he watched them fight as he could hear screaming and grunting. He tries to get himself free from the net but it was no use. He remembered he had a pocket knife in his pocket. So he took it out and opens the knife and cuts some net ropes.

With Nebula and Sally; Sally grabs Nebula's long ponytail quills, making her scream in pain that Sally was pulling her quills hard. Nebula elbow punched Sally as she lets go of her ponytail.

Shadow freed himself; he looks back at the girls fighting. Sally kicked Nebula's stomach.

"UGH!" Nebula groans in pain as she was knocked down cold. She wasn't moving. Shadow saw this and looks at the net gun that Sally shot him with. He ran to get the gun.

"…..Uhhh….." Nebula moans and weakly moves but the kick on her stomach was painful for her to move.

"Hahahaha! I win!" Sally triumphed, but she heard a voice.

"No you did not!" Shadow shot a net right at Sally; she was trapped and couldn't free herself.

"You lose princess" Shadow smirked.

"NO FAIR!" Sally screamed in defeat.

Shadow called 911; the police came in time and arrested Sally and took her to jail. Shadow carries Nebula; she was still knocked out cold. But she was still breathing. He takes her back to her apartment where Amy lives. As he arrived, Amy and the girls saw Shadow carrying Nebula in his arms. They were shocked.

"Shadow, what happened?" the girls were worried. Shadow sighs.

"Sally kicked her in the stomach. But don't worry, that princess is in jail now" Shadow said.

"Sally, how could she do that to my older sister?" Amy said.

"Older sister?" the girls were confused.

"Oh, she's not my real sister. We're only pretending that we are like sisters. Sonic is also like a brother to her" Amy said.

"That's so sweet" the girls said.

"I'll bring her to her room to watch her" Shadow said as he made is way to Nebula's room. He gently sets her down on her bed. Shadow couldn't help but how beautiful she was.

A moment later; Nebula was waking up. She stirred and moaned, trying to recover. She sees Shadow sleeping right next to her. She couldn't help but how cute he looks in his sleep. He was soon waking up. He sees that Nebula was awake.

"Hey Nebs" Shadow smiled.

"Hey Shads" Nebula smiled too. But then, she remembered about Sally.

"What happen to Sally" Nebula asked.

"She's in jail"

"Oh thank god. Wait, if I was knocked out, then that means….."

"That I saved your life" Shadow finished her sentence. Nebula gasps.

"Oh, Shadow!" she clinged on Shadow.

"What's wrong" Shadow was confused.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy that you saved me from that crazy chipmunk!" she nuzzled her face on his white warm furry chest. This made Shadow blush. He held her chin up and kissed her on the lips. Nebula was surprised at this, she felt warmth and love. She closed her eyes and kisses back.

Outside the door; Amy and the girls were peaking in to see that Shadow and Nebula were kissing. They were happy that they were in love. Even the boys that were behind the girls, they saw those two hedgehogs kissing.

"Way to go Faker" Sonic whispers.

"I'm very happy for you Nebula" Amy whispers.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read "Roses Need Love", this is where my character Nebula first appeared.
> 
> Sorry, I'm not a Sally fan, but that doesn't mean i hate her. I only like her in archie comics but not in fan fictions.


End file.
